The Warmest Year
by Hiyoorin
Summary: Kehangatan yang kau berikan di setiap musim selalu kusukai./"Mau minum coklat panas?"/"Boleh."/1st fic/NARUSAKU


"Hey."

Kepulan asap itu telah lenyap ketika aku menengok ke arahnya. Dengan cepat, aku membalasnya dengan agak gugup.

"Hey," kataku sembari menunduk malu. Kuteruskan langkah kakiku menghasilkan jejak-jejak di salju putih. Kurasakan ia pun mengikutiku melihat langkahnya sejajar denganku. Entah mengapa, cuaca dingin ini terasa menghangat ketika bersamanya.

Waktu berjalan tanpa ada yang membuka suara. Padahal kutahu kalau dia seseorang yang _talk active_. Tapi, aku suka keheningan ini. Terasa hangat dan menyenangkan. Benar-benar suasana yang ku syukuri.

"Mau minum coklat panas?" suara khasnya menyapa telingaku. Aku pun menghentikan langkah, berdiri tegap sembari berucap pelan, "Boleh."

"Yosh!"

Arah yang seharusnya lurus kini berpindah ke persimpangan jalan. Entah karena apa, dengan sendirinya kini langkah kaki kami telah sejajar. Senyum kecilku terukir. Kurasa, dua pipiku kini menghangat.

-o-

**The Warmest Year**

by **Hiyoorin**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: Newbie, typo(s), weird

This fanfic is belong to me. Enjoy.

-o-

Ketika musim semi menyapa, ia juga menyapaku.

"Hey."

Selalu. Selalu kata itu yang ia ucapkan. Dari awal aku bertemu, kurasakan perasaan aneh nan janggal yang menyelusupi hatiku. Tanpa menunggu jawaban, ia berjalan di sampingku, memulai pertanyaan retoris yang sedikit lucu.

"Kau siswi Miyazaki Gakuen kan?"

Dengan nada dan ekspresi yang teramat polos, ia mengucapkannya kepada orang yang tak ia kenal. Hey, bukankah ia bisa melihat jika aku memakai seragam yang serupa dengannya? Setidaknya, bukankah aku berjalan dari arah yang sama dengannya?

"Ya."

Hanya jawaban yang terdengar canggung dan aneh yang dapat kuucapkan. Tanpa perintah dari otakku, kepalaku seenaknya menunduk. Kugigit sedikit bibir bawahku, mencari kegiatan dan berusaha tak mengacuhkannya. Kulanjutkan langkah kakiku, dan berpikir bahwa ia telah pergi.

Namun, terlalu munafik rasanya berfikir seperti itu sedangkan aku masih melihat kakinya di sebelahku.

-o-

"Apa kau suka es krim? Ayo kita makan bersama!"

Entahlah. Hari-hariku kini berlalu bersamanya. Di musim panas ini, aku -atau lebih tepatnya dia- menciptakan beberapa kenangan kecil yang menyenangkan. Dirinya yang terlihat konyol dan berisik ternyata tidak buruk juga. Kurasakan warna baru yang belum pernah ku lihat.

"Maaf Naruto-san, tapi aku harus pulang cepat hari ini."

Namanya Naruto Uzumaki, seorang lelaki dengan mata biru yang indah.

"Oh, sayang sekali Sakura. Padahal aku ingin mentraktirmu hari ini."

Wajah merajuknya entah mengapa membuat senyumku muncul. Entah sudah kali keberapa ia menunjukkan wajah yang jelas-jelas imut begitu. Membuat hatiku luluh saja.

"Kalau begitu, baiklah. Kurasa hari sangat panas juga," kataku dengan senyum kecilku.

Perubahan wajahnya benar-benar drastis. Senyum lebarnya, matanya yang menyipit, tiba-tiba membuatku sedikit malu. Rasanya hari ini benar-benar panas!

"Sakura, kau benar-benar teman yang baik! Tapi, traktirnya tidak jadi ya," katanya dengan wajah mengejek.

"Enak saja, ya sudah aku pulang."

Tak mau kalah dengannya, aku berpura pura merajuk dan pergi meninggalkannya.

"Hey, aku bercanda kok, Sakura!"

-o-

"Hey, menurutmu Hinata itu bagaimana? Dia cantik ya."

Kutatap ia melalui ekor mataku. Langkah kakiku yang lambat, terasa agak kaku ketika digerakkan.

Guguran daun momiji yang berwarna oranya terlihat kering. Sama keringnya dengan kerongkonganku sekarang ketika melihat ekspresi salah tingkahnya.

"Maksudmu Hinata Hyuuga?"

Ia diam membisu. Hanya anggukan lah yang menjadi jawaban. Ia menunduk malu, menciptakan ekspresi baru yang ku lihat. Aku bukanlah perempuan yang tidak peka, aku tahu maksud terselubungnya.

Aku tetap bergeming, seakan-akan tak mendengar apapun. Berkata dalam hati jika tak mungkin dia menyukainya, menentang fakta yang ada di depan mata. Menghibur diri dengan mengatakan kata-kata bodoh yang terasa mustahil. Menyedihkan.

"Ya, dia memang cantik dan anggun."

Kutarik nafasku lalu kubuang perlahan. Kutahu aku pasti akan baik-baik saja.

-o-

Aku dan dia hanyalah kenalan. Kenalan yang kebetulan bersekolah di sekolah yang sama, kenalan yang kebetulan memiliki arah pulang yang sama. Tak ada yang mengikat kami. Lantas mengapa aku merasakan sakit? Tentu aku tak berhak.

Aku hanya seorang perempuan idiot, yang terlalu berharap, terlalu memikirkan hal yang tak mungkin. Bukankah seharusnya aku memikirkan hal yang penting saja?

"Hey,"

Ketika musim dingin datang, ia menyapaku.

"Mau minum coklat panas?"

Kurasa hatiku yang dingin mulai menghangat.

-o-

Setiap tahun, setiap musim, rasanya berlalu begitu saja. Datar. Membosankan.

"Kenapa..."

Aku tak tahu tahun ini bisa dibilang keberuntungan atau kesialan. Rasa membosankan di awal musim semi terasa berbeda di pertengahan. Ada rasa yang aneh, yang membingungkan, yang membuat kepalang. Rasanya mengesalkan, menyenangkan, mendebarkan, membingungkan, memalukan, menyakitkan semua bercampur aduk.

Kurasa, aku jatuh cinta.

Namun, apa daya bila cinta ini tak terbalas?

"...kau menghindariku?"

Kuseruput coklat panas yang menghangatkan telapak tanganku. Uap hangat rasanya seperti menerjang wajahku. Hanya wajahnya yang kutatap sekarang. Hanya dia.

"Aku tak menghindarimu kok," kataku sambil memegang ujung rambutku yang halus. Kebiasaan burukku saat gugup.

"Bohong," katanya pelan.

Kualihkan pandanganku dari matanya, kurasa coklat panas kini menarik untuk di pandang.

"Ya, aku memang bohong," kataku dengan nada pelan namun lantang.

Rasanya, mataku tak bisa berlama-lama memandang coklat panas. Matanya lebih menarik, bahkan sangat indah untuk dipandang.

Ia terkejut. Wajahnya benar-benar lucu sekarang. Tak apa bila hanya seperti ini, memandang wajahnya, matanya, bicara dengannya, semuanya cukup membuat hatiku yang dingin menghangat.

"Tapi...kenapa?"

Aku tersenyum kecil, merasakan perasaan yang campur aduk sekarang. Aku tak bisa munafik, di balik perasaan senangku, ada perasaan yang jauh lebih menyakitkan. Namun, aku hanya seorang perempuan membosankan yang pertama kalinya merasakan cinta. Bukankah itu adil bila aku merasakan keduanya?

"Kurasa...aku suka kamu," kataku dengan sedikit menunduk.

Hanya kesunyian yang mendera aku dan dia. Mungkinkah ia kecewa padaku? Atau ia sekarang membenciku?

Entahlah, tapi aku harus siap jika itu terjadi.

"Kurasa aku juga sama."

Kedua tangan telanjangku yang dingin semakin menghangat. Tak hanya itu, hatiku dan perasaanku juga sama. Rasanya ingin kuurungkan niatku beberapa waktu lalu untuk membeli sarung tangan baru, karena mungkin mulai besok tanpa sarung tangan pun seluruh tubuhku akan selalu hangat.

Ah, kehangatan di musim dingin memang menyenangkan.

**End**

**Author's note: **Permisi, saya author baru. Maaf banget kalo fanfic-nya aneh dan gak jelas. Menjadi _reader _sih sudah lama, tapi menjadi _author_ masih dunia yang baru bagi saya. Oh iya, salam kenal semuanya :) Saya masih belajar. Komentar, kritik dan saran atau uneg-uneg sekali pun sangat di butuhkan untuk newbie seperti saya. Terima kasih~ :D


End file.
